


it all comes down to cuddles

by oikawatrash



Series: 101 drabble prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatrash/pseuds/oikawatrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the drabble prompt: "Bring your pretty little butt over here"</p><p>“Kou-chan, you look like a zombie” is the first thing he says, and wow they haven’t seen each other in two weeks “, did you pull another all nighter?”</p><p>Suga chuckles, because Tooru knows him too well. “And it was worthless.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all comes down to cuddles

It was late and it was raining, and all Suga really wanted to do was for the flight of stairs to disappear or for his body to fly up to his apartment and drop on his bed. What a day for the elevator to stop working.

He had pull an all nighter to finish an essay he had to turn in today, fell asleep on his desk and didn’t heard his alarm go off. He ran to his first class, the one he had a test for and completely forgot because of the essay, thanks god his teacher still let him in 30 minutes late. Forgot his wallet at home, meaning he couldn’t even eat a bagel and had been starving until he found Daichi and begged him for some money. And finally, when he arrived to his last class, they tell him it has been canceled and the essay was supposed to be uploaded to his student account. Damn he hated this online assignments.

Finally opening the door to his apartment, he finds a pair of shoes on the entrance. He recognizes them immediately and smiles, because at least there’s something good on this horrible day. He can hear the tv as he goes into the apartment, the smell of hot chocolate filling his lungs as he set foot on the kitchen that leads to the living room.

There, on the couch and illuminated by the light from the tv, is his boyfriend.

“Tooru” he says, and he can feel the smile on his face widen as the brunnette turns around and stares at him.

“Kou-chan, you look like a zombie” is the first thing he says, and wow they haven’t seen each other in two weeks “, did you pull another all nighter?”

Suga chuckles, because Tooru knows him too well. “And it was worthless.”

Tooru smiles softly and stands up, walking towards Suga. He puts his hands on the other’s waist and tugs at his shirt, “You’re wet, better change or you’ll get sick.”

Suga nods and let’s Tooru strip him from his shirt, a small blush on his face at the closeness. He’ll never get use to this, he thinks.

Tooru prompts him towards his room, and while Suga changes into more comfortable clothes he can hear Tooru on the kitchen. When he goes back to the living room, his boyfriend is on the couch again, two mugs on the small table in front of him. He turns around and pats the spot next to him on the couch.

“Bring your pretty little butt over here.” Suga chuckles.

“You’re not romantic at all” he says, but still sits next to him, takes the mug from Tooru’s hand and savors the smell of it before drinking some. “I didn’t expect you to come back today.”

Tooru throws an arm behind him, nuzzles his hair and hums before replying “Yeah, training camp was cut short.” he says “Coach’s wife is having their baby.”

He doesn’t get a reply, though, but smiles when he Suga’s even breathing. The light-haired boy leaning on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but I actually like how this one came out? Like yeah fluff and idiots, perfect mix.


End file.
